


One last caress, for a delicate little flower

by cornwallace



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornwallace/pseuds/cornwallace
Summary: When you dance with the devil, dance like you have nothing to lose.





	1. Chapter 1

"Just sign on the dotted line" He flashes that used car salesman smile, and it sends a shiver down my spine for some reason. 

How did I get here?

I'm standing in a dark room, lit only with candles, and walls of stone. Some how this crafty kitsune lured me in here with delusions of immortality.

I trace the scars on my cheek with my left hand, for a reason unknown to me.

Sly as a fox.

He extends the arm with the clip board towards me, smiling as broadly as ever.

There’s a pen in my hand. I'm actually not entirely sure how it got there, I just suddenly felt the weight of the cold metal in my some what limp hand, and suddenly felt the urge to clench. I bring my fist before my face, and try with some urgency to open it.

A gold pen sits in my open palm, glimmering for some reason, in this dimly lit room. I stare, slightly in a trance into this sitting atop my open hand. 

The accident comes to mind, but I push these disturbing thoughts away.

Look into his face, and try if I can't look past his fake smile. The veil of bull shit in front of his face is very obvious, the trouble is the inability to see past it at all.

He gets something out of this. He has to. The thing I am trying to figure out, is how badly I'm getting fucked on this deal, and how the fucking might occur.

He extends the clip board slightly further out, the end of it nudging my breast. 

I tell him I can see the damn thing.

That smile. Some thing about it that is truly creeping me out.

What’s the catch? What are you getting out of this?

His smile doesn't even falter. 

"My dear, we have been over this." He tells me. "You know what I want" 

I stare back at him stupidly. He told me what he wanted, this is true. The thing is, I don't know what the fuck he means. 

I ask him if he is sure if this will work, and he says yes, as if I expected any other answer.

I put my pen up to the dotted line near the bottom of the clip board. I press down against the paper, and the plastic underneath, and I stop to think. Will this be worth it?

He used to call me his delicate little flower... 

I close my eyes, and I can almost feel him again.. His soft caress... Just one more time, I find my self internally begging. 

He clears his throat rather loudly. I open my eyes, and glare at him. This is starting to slightly piss me off. He is playing with me, as if I were some toy.

I tell him he is very rude.

"Time is business, my dear" He tells me sweetly. He doesn't even drop that fake ass smile when he speaks to me.

My dear. Why is he calling me that?

Shrugging, I look back down at the dotted line that seems to stick out so boldly. I quickly scrawl my name, Amy Rose onto that dark dotted line, then immediately drop the pen, and back away. I feel as though I've made a mistake.

The clip board explodes in a burst of flame, and the fox smiles at me. The pen has disappeared into the shadows on the floor.

"Business is much appreciated, my lovely. You will find your wish to true very come soon." He looks at his watch "Yes, very soon now..."

I ask him how to get out of here, and he tells me not to worry. He disappears into the shadows, and that is all I am left with...

Shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

In my car on the way home, all I could really think about was him... Not the fox, who just ever so blantantly swindled me, but the person whom is the cause for me accepting, and going along with this con.

His name is Sonic The Hedgehog, and I love him more than you could possibly understand. I think about his long blue quills.. I think about his dark blue eyes, and this, I think is what initiates the tears. I think of his smile, genuine and very trust worthy, unlike that weasel of a car salesman I had just encountered. 

At this time, for some reason all I can think about is the night of the accident. I go ever every detail of that day in my head, and in sequence too. It was a lmost like a flash back.

-

Valentines Day, about a year and a few months ago. I made Sonic promise me that he would take me out to dinner on Valentines Day. Sonic thought VD was very silly. He felt it was a holiday created by greeting card companies just to make money for another day in the year. I can't honestly say he was wrong, but it was fun any way.

It was a way to get Sonic outof the house and to get him to take me out to eat. I always offered to pay for my self though, but he would refuse. I wasn't going to argue, free food was free food, but for this reason I never ordered any thing too expensive. I would always look for the cheapest thing on the menu.

He would always ask me where I wanted to go, and I would tell him to pick. He never has any preferance either, so we go back and forth a while, and I end up finally deciding on something.

I finally ended up deciding on a place to eat, Rodney's, a little resturaunt in the opposite direction we're driving. Sonic seems a tad more than a little aggrevated when he comes to the conclusion that he is going to have to turn around. He signals, guides the car into a random dirt drive way. We are on some back woods road, that my house is in the center of. 

You can get to town from either direction on this road, it being shaped into a very crude C. The only difference is what side of the city you want to land on, because traffic is a pain in the ass in Station Square. When all is clear he backs up and starts to drive the other way. 

We sit in silence for a little while, until we hit a four way intersection. We pulled to a stop at the sign,and waited for our turn. I could see him, hauling ass down the road to the left of us. Sonic starts to go, it being his turn. It really didn't look like that truck was going to stop.

"Son-" I start to say his name to get his attention, alas I am too late. The truck hits the drivers side door head on, sending tiny fluing bits of shrapnel and glass into both of us. The force of the truck hit Sonic dead on, and I'm afraid the full force of the truck, impacted Sonic directly.I just got hit with whay missed him.

-

This is when I have to pull over, off the road. The detailed pictures in my mind were too much, and I can't help but cry, tears erupting profusely. Why is it all coming back so clearly? I have not thought about any of this in just over a year and...

I try to collect my self, and get back on the road. This can be pondered when I'm at home, in my bed, and forgetting about all of this nonsense.

-

I blacked out on impact, and I woke up in a hospital room. There were bandages wrapping all around my face, arms and body. I had a cast on my left arm and leg. I didn't even know there was such a thing as a body cast. It was especially thick on the left side. It caused me an abundance of pain when I tried to move anything. This was the most painful injury.

The nurse is extremely plump, and has a loud obnoxiouse sounding voice. I don't really like her for some reason. She tells me I cracked three ribs, and both my leg and my arm are broken. She also tells me they had to pry glass and metal shards from my cheeks. She tells me that I am lucky it didn't hit my eyes.

Lucky...

I tried to speak, to ask her about sonic, but my voice was muffled by bandages. My throat hurt when I tried to speak, and this placed me in a coughing fit, and those hurt with broken ribs. She tells me to rest, and I can hear a growl escape my throat. I really don't like this woman.

I did not find out that Sonic died that previouse night for another three weeks.

-

I gather my self, and I can finally carry on. I turn the car's head lights on, and I can see dust rising in front of the car. It looks very odd, very surreal. It's almost as if this was some kind of work of fiction.

A dream, maybe? Who knows. The best I can do is play along, just in case it isn't. Thinking about it on my way home though, it all seems kind of silly.

I mean, selling my SOUL to see Sonic again? I must be out of my mind.

I turn the key, and it takes a few seconds for the engine to start. I put it in drive and pull off the shoulder, heading in the direction of my house. My shanty out in the middle of no where.

-

A few weeks later, I was well enough to attend the trial. This was very dissapointing for me you see, as for murdering my boy friend and breaking bones all over my body, after disfiguring the left side of my cheek, that two tailed freak WALKED! He fucking walked! He went home that day, and three weeks later he had to serve a term in a minimum security resort for six months!

I mean, he did have to pay me a shit load of money but...

What the fuck is that? What ever. 

Live and let live, I suppose. As soo as I came to this conclusion, and got up to leave, struggling with my cruches, I slowly began to limp towards the exit. All I wanted to do was go home and get drunk, and at that point I didn't even think about the medication I was on, and how badly that could end up effecting me, but even if I had I probably would not have cared.

I thought I had made it through that whole deal until Miles met me at the door. He was waiting for my, as I had walked past him pretending to ignore him. I got about half way down the steps, listening to my name being called until his hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and glared at him.

What the hell do you want?

"Look, I know what you are going through, and I can't possible express my sorrow for...."He just sort of trailed off. 

Actually I stopped listening, and mingled with my inner thoughts. I thought about how good this scum bag would look in my casts.

"Any way, heres my number, you know, in case you need some one to talk to, and be there for you." 

He extended his arm with a little card with his number written in pen on it. This is when I lost it. This is when my tiny pink body filled up with rage.

Are you fucking HITTING on me?

He stares at me stupidly. "No! No, I just-"

You murdered my boy friend and you have the fucking balls to come over here and hit on me?

"Sonic was my friend and I-"

I didn't let him finished. I reached in to my purse and produced a can of pepper spray. Then I gave him my message.

I told that freak if I ever saw him again, I'd empty this whole fuckin can of mace into his eyeballs, then I told him I'd tazer him. He must have believed me, because I never saw him again. What the fuck was Tails doing driving around in a truck any way? That dick head can fly.

-

I pull in to my drive way, which is a one hundred foot long dirt path. It isn't really a straight path, you have to dodge various trees and potholes, so it can be very frustrating if one doesn't know the road well. I could drive down this drive way with my eyes closed though.

I hate where I live. The house it self isn't too bad, I don't need much to survive, but the location is just really lame. It gets very spooky here at night, alone. I miss Sonic so much....

I park my car in front of my pink house and turn the lights off. I turn off the car and get out, manually locking the door with my finger, pushing down that golf tee looking door lock, and then I slam the door. The door is really heavy, because it's and old car, so you really have to slam the shit out of it. I've gotten good at this.

It's almost pitch black out here, except the light emenating from that pale moon crescent. I can barely make out the outline of my house as I approach the door. The old wood creaks underneath my tennis shoes. My leg is perminantly fucked up so I cant wear high heels any more, but that wasn't really too big of a loss.

When I get to the door, I fumble with my keys. It's hard to tell which one is which in this light. Light? Lack there of is a better expression.


	3. Chapter 3

The correct key is identified, and it slides gently in to the lock, after one or two miscalculated prods in the dark. Amy twists the key, giving off a satisfying click. She turns the lock back in to place, so she can release the key, which she stuffs back in to the pocket of her blue blouse. The color can not be seen, of coiurse as it is very dark.

  
She turns the knob, and pushes her weight gradually onto the door, the loud creak getting to her no matter how much it was anticipated. She had always hated that sound. She gently pushed the door ajar and peered in to her house. She flipped the light switch to the left of the door with her right hand, but the lights remain off.

  
The pale moon light creeps past her through the doorway, giving an extremely dim light in the door way that she was partially blocking. She could swear she could make out a figure on the floor in the center of her living room. She stepped forward, into the house. The door shuts behind her.

  
"Must have been the wind." She whispers to her self. She wonders just who it is she is trying to convince. She staggared through the darkness, feeling around the walls, trying to find a desk by the wall to the right of the door. Finally she banges her knee on the corner, and blindly feels around for the knob that would open the drawer.

  
Amy fumbles around for the flashlight in the back of the open cavity, her hand comes across it, and she puuls it oput and shuts the door. She points the flashlight towards the ground and pushes the switch foreward, turning it on. She can see her lehs and some of her floor in the small circle of light. She could tell by how dim it was that the batteries were dying. She noticed her knee was bleeding from bumping into the corner of the metal desk.

  
"Fuck" she whispers to her self, as she starts in the direction of the bathroom behind her. She keeps the flashlight pointed on the ground in front of her as to not hit something again. As she is walking she notices something on the floor. A small stream of some dark substance.She follows its trail, and drops the flashlight and shreiks in terror when she sees the source.

This can't be real, she kept telling her self, as she shakily picked up the flashlight. She had to force her self to look again. She had to be sure. She pointed the flashlight back in the direction of the source of this, and starts to cry. 

The dark substance comes from a large puddle of blood, but this is not what makes Amy cry. The blood is coming from the mutilated corpse of Sonic. He looked like he did in the police report photos. His left side was almost entirely caved in, and he was covered in gashes, shrapneland glass protruding from his face and neck. His genuine blue eyes open wide.

  
She kneels in the puddle of blood next to him, helplessly sobbing. She wanted him back, but not like this. This is when she could hear that god damn fox, his high pitched laughing echoing from all sides in her brain. 

"I just wanted him back" She hysterically shouts between sobs, not quite sure who she is talking to.

  
She just wanted him back, and she got him back. The only thing is, he is just as lifeless as he has been for the past year. She leans down and kisses him, trying her best to relive the old times, and for a moment she would swear she could feel him kissing back.

-


End file.
